The field of the present disclosure relates generally to mobile computing devices and, more specifically, to a system that improves data security and/or that ensures proper usage of data on a mobile computing device.
Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, cellular phones, tablets, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have grown in use and popularity among a variety of different types of users. At least some known mobile computing devices use authentication and/or authorization techniques to verify an identity of a user before granting access to the mobile computing device by the user. Exemplary authentication and/or authorization techniques include passwords, personal identification numbers (PINs), smart cards, biometrics, and/or pattern unlock.
While known techniques may limit access to mobile computing devices by unauthorized users, authorized users may have unrestricted access to data stored on and/or transmitted to a mobile computing device. Further, known authentication and/or authorization techniques may be bypassed by unauthorized users such that data on the mobile computing device is accessible by the unauthorized users. Because of this, it has become increasingly important to increase the security of known computing devices. As such, it may be desirable to incorporate enhanced security into mobile computing devices.